


Moth to the light

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Nooroo is going to be super messed up after this, fight back!, final confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: The final confrontation from the eyes of a little lost god.





	Moth to the light

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: I use they/them pronouns for kwamii :) Gods have no time for gender binaries)

Nooroo fell from the broach as Hawkmoth’s transformation dropped.

Gabriel Agrest was before him, panting.

As was Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Pale akuma fluttered around the ruined secret lair as the Paris’s heroes finally faced their greatest villain. Nooroo barely had the energy to hover after creating the latest akuma, but they forced themself to survey the scene of destruction; the destruction they had caused in the hands of Gabriel Agrest. The room around them had scorched marks where the security system had fired rockets as the heroes had stepped on booby-trapped floor tiles. The rockets were probably the only thing separating the de-transformed Hawkmoth from the other miraculous holders.

 Ladybug had tears running down her face.

And Chat Noir.

Well he just looked like his entire world had just shattered.

_Too much, much too long._

The latest ex-akuma victim was cowering in the corner, his eyes wide with fright as he found himself de-possessed in the supervillain’s lair. Nooroo’s empathy sighed in tandem, even as exhaustion weighed them down.

“Nooroo, transform me back.”

Nooroo dragged their violet eyes to the panicked steely greys of Gabriel Agrest

“I cannot. I have not recharged since your last akuma.” Nooroo replied simply.

“I don’t care! You cannot disobey me! I am…your master…” Gabriel’s eyes were crazed as he screamed at his kwamii, flecks of spittle flying from his mouth. The purple gem, Nooroo’s anchor to this dimension, glittered darkly at his lapel.

_Cannot disobey, you coward coward coward._

Ladybug used the temporary distraction to prompt a dazed Chat into getting the ex-akuma out of the room.

“I command you to recharge” Gabriel didn’t even look at them as Nooroo felt their master’s command compel them to float over to the emergency stash of bread.

_Coward._

Nooroo closed their violet eyes.

No. not a coward. Merely trapped by rules and commands that bound all of the kwamii in this dimension but had unfortunately backfired this time around. Nooroo had been powerless to resist, so very weak in their struggles.

_Too long too long too long._

They nibbled a crumb as slowly as they could, before tearing off a hunk of bread and flying back to where they could see what was going on.

Chat vaulted back into the lair, his movements on autopilot. It didn’t take an empath to realise he was hurting.

“Give it up Gabriel” Ladybug’s voice shook, “Don’t make us do this. I don’t know your reasons for wanting our miraculous, but if you stand down now, we will do our best to help you. Please.” Sweet Ladybug, always generous. Nooroo thought she would have made a good moth holder, if it had not been for her willingness to fight the fight herself rather than put others at risk. “Please, think of what this would do to your son, think of Adrien.” Behind her, Chat seemed to crumble a little bit more into immobility.

“No,” Gabriel’s voice was a rasping whisper, “Only I am willing to sacrifice what it takes to get her back!” he gave a deranged huff of laughter, “You are just children, you wouldn’t understand.” He stumbled a few steps away from Ladybug. “As for Adrien, it is for him that I do this. Things have not been the same since his mother left. He needs her, I need her. And I need your miraculous so that Emilie will come back to me.” Gabriel bent to pick up a fallen pipe from the floor, brandishing it like a cheap facsimile of his sword stick.

It was almost pitiful, if it wasn’t for the tens of people Hawkmoth had possessed.

The moth miraculous was never meant to be used that way. While Nooroo had always been a bit shy, a bit self-sacrificing in their quest for generosity, their holders had generally been complimentary spirits, earnest in their quest to bring peace to those in pain. But this quivering, cowering tool Nooroo had been forced to become by a holder who was consumed by grief and revenge… This, this was not right.

There were limited ways in which a kwamii could fight their holder.

_Not weak, just waiting._

Nooroo floated away from a ranting Gabriel Agrest, above a floor tile that was safe to stand on.

“Ladybug. Here.” their voice was soft.

Ladybug smacked the tile with her yoyo, testing it for traps. They did not resent her suspicion. They themself knew that trust was all too often misplaced.

Ladybug advanced a step, then two, following the little purple sprite.

“Nooroo stop!” Good try Gabriel. Going to have to be more specific in your commands. Ladybug advanced another few meters before Hawkmoth had gathered himself enough to put together a compelling command. “Do not show Ladybug where the traps are.” Nooroo felt the need to move and obeyed the demand without fighting.

Over to the control panel in the wall.

They batted at wires, the sound of machinery winding down in the wall down rewarding them for their efforts.

“Nooroo! Dark wings rise!”

Nooroo felt themselves being drawn into the broach, and they did not resist the call. The lump of bread they had been holding was whisked out of their paw half-eaten.

The white butterflies bunched around the man’s form as violet light crackled up his body. A dark purple suit formed fully, leaving behind the villain Hawkmoth in the place of Gabriel Agrest.

And then,

It faltered.

The suit sparked with violet light, portions fading in and out of reality, causing even Gabriel’s body to disappear. Without the chance to fully recharge before transforming, Nooroo was being called back to the kwamii dimension, and taking fragments of their holder with them. Hawkmoth gasped in shock as his body refused to obey his wishes. Dimly, Nooroo appreciated the irony. The supervillain who could take his victim's autonomy could no longer control his own movements.

The white butterflies swirled around the man, impenetrable now even to the ladybug hero who paced its perimeter. Nooroo could sense her fear and anger, as well overwhelming despair of the black cat.

Another tie to this dimension snapped within Nooroo.

The empathy Hawkmoth usually used to seek out victims flared up a thousand times stronger.

Tears streamed down Gabriel’s face. All the people, all the pain he had caused. He had been a good man once, but it was so long ago. His grief for his wife blinded him to all the world. But that by no means excused his actions. The moth miraculous had somehow broken down the wall Gabriel had built around his sense of morality over these years.

Finally, Hawkmoth understood.

“I am …. Sorry” Gabriel’s expression was soft. Gone was the raging supervillain fuelled with grief, and instead in his place was the broken, tired man who grasped to recover that which could not be recovered.

He brought his hand up to his lapel, plucking the tie pin from its place.

The purple brooch skittered across the floor of the ex-super villain’s lair, so small and easily overlooked. It was hard to think that such a thing could contain a god.

But alas it did.

Nooroo closed their eyes, feeling the years pile up on them.        

The white butterflies dissipated, finally revealing the broken Gabriel Agrest to the two superheroes.

It was time to sleep.


End file.
